gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to Gravity Falls!
"Yay!We're finally here!" Melanie exclaimed as she got off the golf cart."Thanks for picking me up Dipper!"She finished."It's not like I had a choice."Dipper mumbled."Anyways, this is where you will be spending your summer working." A girl that had on a llama fur sweater stepped out of the Mystery Shack and gasped"Dipper!Is this your new girlfriend?!"She exclaimed.Melanie blushed slightly."Mabel!"Dipper said sternly"I'm kidding!"Mabel said before she punched Dipper's shoulder playfully."Hi!I'm Melanie!I came here for a summer job."Melanie said as she held out her hand.Mabel shook her hand quickly and said"I'm Mabel!"As she pointed to herself.Dipper and Mabel led Melanie inside."Wow!It must have taken years to find all this amazing stuff!"Melanie said excitedly."Yeah.Years..."Dipper doubtfully said."And I found them all by myself!"Said a voice."I'm Stan.You can call me The Great One or Boss."Stan said as he handed a name tag to Melanie."Um...I don't wanna be rude but my name isn't spell M-e-l-e-n-a-y."Melanie said with a puzzled look on her face."Thirty-five bucks for a new one."Said Stan."Okay, my name can be spelled M-e-l-e-n-a-y."She said pinning the name tag onto her white shirt.Melanie sat down on a nearby spinning chair."If you sit down on that for ten more seconds that'll be fifty bucks!"Stan said with a serious look on his face.Melanie got up quickly."Don't mind him, he's just a grumpy old man."Dipper said as he stared at Stan."Hey,hey,hey!I'm a smart grumpy old man!"Stan said walking out of the room."Hey, do you guys think it will be alright if I stay here?"Melanie asked."Sure!We can be makeover buddies!"Mabel exclaimed as she jumped excitedly."Great!Then I have an idea!"Melanie said pulling Dipper and Mabel close to her."We all go out tonight and tell ghost stories in the woods!"She whispered to them."That mi--"Dipper started but was cut off by Mabel"That sounds awesome!"Mabel said loudly. That night -------------------- Everyone was in their nightclothes and sitting on Dipper's bed."Are you guys ready?"Melanie said."I guess.."Said Dipper."Yeah!"exclaimed Mabel.They all got up and quietly stepped downstairs and outside.As they were walking to the spot chosen for that night, they heard a noise in the tree above them."What was that?.."Dipper said in a worried tone"Don't be such a worrywart, Dipper"Melanie said.A bat flew down and landed on the ground."See, it's only a bat." But it wasn't....The bat then transformed into a pale skinned teenage boy."Hello, my victims!"He said as he neared them.Melanie gasped as the colour in her face was almost as pale as the boy's."W-who are you?!"She exclaimed as she stretched out her arms in front of Dipper and Mabel."I'm Shawn.Why do you wanna know, babe."Shawn said as he put one of his pale fingers to her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met.Melanie turned her head away as Mabel yelled"Eat stake!I mean..Feel it!"Then, she stepped out from behind Melanie's arms and stabbed the vampire in the heart with the stake.Shawn crumbled into dust in front of Melanie."Thanks, Mabel!"Melanie exclaimed as she hugged Mabel.As the colour returned to Melanie's face, Dipper asked"Mabel...Why do you have a stake?""I dunno."She replied. Category:Fan-Fiction